


Whispers inside Earrings/耳语

by Daison



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daison/pseuds/Daison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU，FF7.<br/>Sephiroth/Vincent.<br/>IN CHINESE/中文<br/>在文森特偶然试戴了他的旧耳环后，萨菲罗斯先生开始了迷幻的宝石收藏之旅。<br/>清水，日常。</p><p>Sephiroth started collecting ineffable earrings as Vincent tried to wear a pair of his old earrings. (Write in Chinese, hope there will be a day I can translate it into fluent English lmao.) <br/>No smut yet.<br/>I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy VII. They belong to Square-Enix :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers inside Earrings/耳语

众所周知，耳饰，是米德加高街时尚的重要组成部分。

 

神罗英雄萨菲罗斯少年时代也曾误入歧途跟风佩戴过不少路边摊20GIL就能买到的耳钉，然而没过多久就自己觉得没意思而取掉了。

 

和文森特结婚后，萨菲发现自己的恋人是追求极致极简美学的那类人，换言之，他信奉“耳环项链手环戒指等东西都是累赘”这一铁则。

 

可是每天都会抽空欣赏一下文森特那张静谧美丽的脸的萨菲，某天突然突发奇想地问，“亲爱的你戴耳饰会不会很好看？试试看吧。”

 

恋人都这么开口了，文森特也不好拒绝，于是萨菲翻箱倒柜刨出已经落满灰尘的削去了顶盖的易拉罐，从里面取出自己当年年少轻狂购买的廉价耳环，“先拿这个试试。” 

文森特应声接过，转身到落地镜前比了一下，没办法，他是没有耳洞的。

 

“怎么样？”他看着镜中的自己莫名感到一丝滑稽，于是带着笑意询问身后的恋人，他猜测对方或许也会有相似的感受，可当他转过身对上恋人那对同样美不可方物的浅绿色瞳孔时，却发现那抹温柔的绿色静如止水，连一丝涟漪都没有——萨菲罗斯的表情也定格在了同一格祯里。

 

“怎么了萨菲？”文森特微微蹙眉，萨菲可不经常露出这样的神情。

 

“没有，”萨菲颔首，文森特不确定对方眼中是否闪过一丝笑意，“颜值高果然是怎么摆弄都不显浮夸。”

 

“能不能说人话……”

 

“夸你呢，”萨菲走上来环住文森特的腰，把头靠在恋人的肩膀上，这个角度他正好能够吻到文森特有力跳动的颈动脉，对方脉搏跳动的声音源源不断顺着肌肤传来，他微阖双目尽情享受着对方的体温，将声音放得更柔和一些，“明天要去可利尔出个长差。”

 

文森特不语，萨菲罗斯其实刚才从冰雪村回来没多久，而上一次任务同样费时费力，虽然萨菲每一次给自己发短信或打电话的时候都会尽力做出最平和的模样，他还是能看出对方眉目中挥之不去的凝重。

 

他从不怀疑对方的实力，然而他讨厌看到萨菲罗斯眼睛中浮上一层阴影。

上次是终年极寒的冰雪村，这次是地震频发的可利尔。

漫长的任务不见终点，频繁的分离逃无可逃。

 

 

看到恋人这么久都一言不发，萨菲收紧了手臂的力度，“这次一定给你带礼物回来。”

 

文森特觉得脑仁要炸。

“……是谁刚才还说我不浮夸。”

 

“你……”萨菲立刻意识到文森特那颗可爱的玲珑心又在瞎想了，不由戏谑着开口，“这误会也太深了！”

 

调侃归调侃，任务到了面前还是要伸手接下。第二日萨菲罗斯赶赴可利尔，刚下火车都没站稳就抓过负责接待的当地员工询问起了可利尔特色矿石与能工巧匠的坐标。

 

随后他得知可利尔本土出产一种叫做“格欧帕拉”的白色钻石，然而受魔晄炉影响现在极难开采到这种稀有原石。但神罗的社交网络毕竟是四通八达，不到半天时间，当地员工就给萨菲传送去了收藏这种钻石的宝石商人兼雕刻工匠的名片。

 

结束一天繁重的任务后，萨菲罗斯披星戴月赶到可利尔城区的另一端。旧城区比熙熙攘攘的新城区要朴素宁静得多，他一路深入民宅，赶在店主大叔关门前的最后一秒抵达了目的地。

 

某些时候，萨菲罗斯这张脸就代表着特权。

 

原本一脸不耐烦的店主大叔看清了来人的长相后差点坐地上，捂着胸口后退了几步在柜台边的小板凳上坐好后喘着粗气问，“将军今天有何贵干啊？”

 

“听说师傅这里出售格欧帕拉原石？”

 

“是的，”大叔打量了一下萨菲，小心翼翼地开口，“但是原石不太好看，灰突突的，需要打磨成特定的形状才会显出它真实的光泽来。”

 

“没关系，”萨菲罗斯拿出钱包递给大叔，“需要多少钱自取吧。”

 

“不用不用，”大叔赶忙把钱包推回来，“我先给你磨好，你觉得满意再付钱，那个……我多问一句你要做成什么？项链还是戒指？”

 

“耳坠。”

 

“嗯……是送给女朋友吗？还是母亲？”

 

“Civil Partner。”

 

“哦！没想到将军这么年轻已经成家了啊。”大叔的八卦之心似乎并未就此止息，他注视着年轻的将军平和却不失威仪的目光继续试探着询问，“那位姑娘肯定是个美人吧！我能看看照片吗？也能更好根据她的脸型设计一下耳坠。”

 

萨菲罗斯想了一下，掏出手机摁亮了屏幕，指着文森特对大叔说，“就是他。”

 

然后，他选择性地忽略了大叔先是急切地起身去探看，又心如死灰般重重坐回原地这一过程。

 

“所以我明天中午来取成品可以吗？”

 

“好……好的。”大叔捂着心口，目送着银发英雄的身影消失在夜幕中。

 

 

一星期后，萨菲返回米德加，特意去八番街找了一个素雅的礼品盒把光彩夺目的格欧帕拉白钻石包装好。 

 

回到家后却发现文森特尚未回来，于是他将礼物放在门厅最显眼的地方就先去浴室冲澡了。

 

洗浴完毕后披着浴巾边擦头发边走出来的萨菲一眼就看到正站在试衣镜前试戴耳环的文森特的背影，黑色长发柔顺地垂在对方细腻的苍白肌肤上，白得发银的钻石在门厅的温暖光泽下流光溢彩。

 

听到身后的响动，文森特转身莞尔。

 

一瞬间，时间静止，仿佛在可利尔地狱一样的一个星期就此清零，他们仍然停留在彼时文森特第一次将那对廉价耳钉放在耳边的时刻。

 

 

从此，萨菲罗斯开始了他疯狂的钻石收藏之旅。

 

米迪尔的绿翡翠、朱农的蓝宝石、宇宙峡谷的碎星石，尼布尔山脚下像极了文森特眼眸的石榴石……

他实在太喜欢看恋人站在试衣镜前把耳坠戴上再转身问他好不好看的模样。

 

文森特买了一个首饰盒，这个首饰盒以可怕的速度渐渐装满着。

 

终于有一天，首饰盒的盖子已经盖不上了，然而文森特并不想换掉它，因为某种意义上这个盒子承载的并不是满满的首饰，而是他所爱之人沉甸甸的心意。

 

 

一个余晖缱绻如画的傍晚，刚看完《Lovless外传》舞台剧回到家中的两人却发现原本放在文森特床头柜上的首饰盒不翼而飞。

家中顿时一片愁云惨雾，萨菲坐在客厅阴沉着脸给神罗安保部门打电话要求调出全城监视录像抓捕小偷。而文森特只是沉默地坐在床上听着古典乐。

 

半个小时后突然响起了敲门声，萨菲开门看到满脸抽搐一看就是在忍笑的扎克斯，文森特看到后者在萨菲耳边耳语了几秒后，萨菲拿起正宗就消失在了公寓走廊中。

 

 

又过了半个小时，萨菲捧着珠宝盒子回来了，文森特急忙迎上去，打开一看里面的东西一样都没少。

 

“这……萨菲你这是怎么做到的？”

 

萨菲似乎也忍笑忍得相当艰苦，他拉着文森特来到沙发旁开始擦拭正宗上零零散散的血迹。

 

“你这个首饰盒里装的太满了盖子盖不严，被那个白痴偷走之后一边走石头一边掉，扎克斯直接边捡着石头边找到了小偷，碰见这样的奇葩也难为他没自己出手还回来通知我。”

 

“那那个小偷呢？”文森特突然开始担心明天各大报纸的头条是“英雄将无辜路人碎尸万段”。

 

“我用八刀一闪了。”萨菲倒是很淡然，“只不过不是对着他，是对着他背后的树，然后树碎成片四处乱飞把他打跪了。”

 

“……”

 

“好了，不管他了，Vin，今天看剧有什么感想吗？赶紧给我分析分析，免得Genesis明天过来纠缠我又一问三不知。”

 

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 很简单，其实我就是来搞SV国语除草运动的，选了最短小的一篇贴。算是个里程碑吧XD  
> 希望以后就能用英文写作了，笑。


End file.
